Future Set In Stone
by OdessyLight
Summary: (Ignoring the last episode) Merlin collapsed, screaming. His magic was sent out in waves, summoning four people one would never expect, to the court of King Arthur. Uther, Morgana, Merlin, and Arthur can't help but wonder if these people are telling them the truth. Did they really go forward in time? Mergana(Morgana/Merlin) Arwen(Arthur/Gwen)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had while reading some time travel stories for Merlin. I realised that they were all future Merlin and/or Arthur going to the past. I also love Mergana, and I thought, what if I made a Mergana time travel story. This will be ignoring the last episodes, well, sort of. Just pretend that Merlin found a way to bring Gawain, Arthur and Morgana back, or it didn't happen. You will get more backstory as it goes on. Merlin has a few titles that I think he should or does have. So if these aren't your style, SORRY! This story will not be updated verry often. I also haveMy Thalico story I work on, but I will not quit on this story.**

King Arthur sat at the round table and concluded the feast, holding the hand of his loving wife. Everyone had stood other than Merlin, his Court Sorcerer, and Royal Adviser. He had a panicked look on his face and Arthur knew what was happening. He was about to have a flashback of sorts.

"Get out." Arthur said, pointing to the door. Everyone except Morgana, Gawain, and Gwen looked confused. "OUT!"

The court started to walk toward the door when Merlin collapsed, screaming.

Everyone froze, not knowing what to do.

"GET OUT!"

The crowd rushed out of the hall, stealing glances back at the beloved sorcerer.

Merlin was convulsing and Morgana was on her knees beside him, muttering about it being her fault.

"Do you have the potion?" Gwen asked, her eyes sad.

"No." Morgana sobbed. "We ran out after the last attack, and Guias left before he could give us more."

Arthur shuddered. His best friend was having flash-backs to the most painful moment of his life.

The air seemed to thicken with worry. Arthur looked up. The air was thickening. It was if all the life in the room was focusing on one point, right in the middle of the room.

Everyone but Morgana seemed to notice. She was sobbing into Merlin's chest, no doubt blaming herself for Merlin's screaming.

Uther sat, raising a glass to Morgana. It was her birthday, and Merlin was terrified. She had gotten a dagger. The same dagger in his visions.

He was contemplating what to do next, when he heard a scream. A truly tortured scream. Merlin's head shot up and he looked around. The only other people who seemed to hear it were Uther, Arthur, and Morgana. The screaming was growing louder and the noise and chatter of the feast grew more distant. Arthur and the others seemed to be blinking in and out of existence. Merlin felt a wave of power hit him. Then another. They seemed to be in line with the screams. Uther and Arthur seemed to sense something, but Merlin saw Morgana was being almost as affected as he was.

Merlin blinked, and suddenly he was in a different room. It almost looked like the same room, but it was different. It was empty, except for five people, excluding the ones who were in the feast he came from.

A man with a clipped moustache and dirty blonde hair noticed him first. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at them, allowing Merlin to get a better view of him.

The man was wearing noble clothing and a crown, not unlike Uther's. He had an odd crest on his arm, shaped like a ball of fire, and Merlin seemed to recognize him, though he didn't know from where.

The man seemed to recognize them, though, and he tightened his grip on the sword.

"Gawain, go and get the knights. Explain about Merlin and tell them to come armed."

Merlin almost fell when the stranger mentioned his name.

'Gawain' nodded, eyeing the new group. "What exactly do you want me to say, Princess?"

"Tell them that Merlin is re-experiencing his time with Alenzar and his power has seemed to attract some unexpected visitors. Tell them that they are to send for Guias from Encrand immediately."

Alenzar? Merlin thought with horror. He was the notorious torturer who was known to make his victims scream, because he enjoyed it. And he would get any piece of information someone wanted, if they had the money.

'Gawain' ran out of the room, his red cape flying behind him.

"Morgana?" The man giving orders asked tentatively.

The woman sobbing into the screaming man's chest looked up.

"I need you to watch these people. We shouldn't have a problem if they are who I think they are, but if necessary, don't hesitate to take action. I'm going to take Merlin to Guias's chambers so we can look for the potion."

'Morgana' nodded and stood, facing the people standing in the room.

Uther took this moment to speak. " _WHAT IS THIS SORCERY_?"

The black-haired lady seemed to wince.

The man with the mustache looked Uther straight in the eye, adding more tension to the room. "I am Arthur Pendragon. King of Albion. Once and Future King. If you are Uther Pendragon, and you are not a ghost, then you have a horrible misunderstanding when it comes to sorcery, made by your own greed and fear. While you are here you are not in any power to order any executions, or question my orders. So, quiet while I help my friend."

Uther, his children, and Merlin were stunned. This man just claimed not only to be the King's son, but to be king of the Five Kingdoms.

The Arthur who wasn't Arthur picked up the screaming man and carried him out of the room. The group sat in silence for a minute, before Merlin's Arthur began asking questions.

"Who are you?"

The black-haired lady looked to the woman wearing the crown of the Queen, and the woman nodded.

"I am Lady Morgana Pendragon, and this is Queen Guinevere Pendragon."

That knocked Arthur back a step.

The Lady Morgana's stature seemed to crumble as another scream echoed down through the hall. Without a word, she ran out of the room, black hair flying behind her.

Queen Guinevere smiled sadly and offered a seat to the four.

"Any more questions? I'm sure you are full of them."

Merlin was surprisingly the first to speak. "Why do you call the man screaming Merlin?"

Uther was enraged that the servant spoke first, but the Queen answered without pause. "That's because he _is_ Merlin. He is you, if Arthur is correct. I saw the look of _Merlin you idiot_ in his eyes."

Merlin was terrified and Arthur looked terrified for him. Few knew about Arthur's nickname for Merlin, or if they did, said nothing. Merlin was now convinced they had traveled into the future. And it scared him. Convincing the others would take some work though.

"Why do you accept that we are from the past, and why should we not believe you are sorcerers plotting against us?" Morgana said, her voice high and regal.

"Because it happened while Merlin was suffering from his curse, and when he is involved, we have learned to expect the unexpected."

Morgana seemed to seethe in her seat. She was obviously not happy about the half answer.

"You should believe because you can ask any question, and though I may not be able to answer it, Arthur or Merlin should."

Uther was next. "Why do you refer to this simple servant boy with such respect? He is replaceable."

Guinevere seemed to grow angry. She stood and got in the King's face. "Merlin is one of the most loyal people you will ever meet. He is more powerful than you will ever be. He is a wise and kind friend. He will have more respect from me than you ever will."

The King stood and reached for a non-existent sword, when a knight Merlin did not recognize entered the room. He drew his sword as soon as he saw the man threatening his Queen.

Guinevere raised her hand, signaling the knight to stand down. "What is it you need, Sir Percival?"

"The King has requested you and the visitors in the Lady Morgana's chambers."

"Thank you. Please escort the visitors to the room and I will join you shortly. And, please, do not inform anyone of their presence."

The knight nodded and escorted the past peoples down many winding halls. They arrived at a door to find it ajar.

The stepped through the threshold and found themselves in a rather large, well-decorated room.

The future Merlin was laying on the bed in a deep sleep.

Arthur didn't know what to expect when the visitors from the past stepped in through the door. Merlin was now silent, so that was off his mind, so the reality of them being there seemed to hit him like a wall.

He examined them. Merlin was exactly as he remembered him, signature outfit and all. He didn't look as confident as he was now, and his eyes were lighter and less broken than Arthur knew today.

Morgana was still under Morgouse's spell, Arthur could tell. Her eyes were full of hatred, and her back was tense as she watched her future self cry into Merlin's chest. Arthur knew it wasn't the real Morgana, but it still pained him more than anything to look into the eyes of his sister, and see such hatred.

Uther wore an angry expression on his face. He obviously did not believe they were in the future, and was most likely planning a way to get a sword and fight his way out of where ever he was. Looking at him made Arthur want to scream at him for his stupidity, or hug him out of grief.

Looking at himself was a whole different matter. Arthur couldn't read him like he could read Merlin. He thought that the fact he was looking at himself would make it easier to read, but it was just the opposite. Trying to remember what he used to be like, he guessed that Arthur would go along with the idea of the future, not actually believing it, but Merlin would tell him it was the truth, Arthur would brush him off, and Merlin would be proved right. That's how it normally was.

The young Arthur must have been brimming with questions, though, because he began to speak without warning. "How did we get here?"

Gawain and the three other knights all shared a smile and turned to their king.

"I believe Merlin is the reason. He seems to lose control when he goes through things like this, so I suppose his magic brought you here."

Merlin froze. Arthur knew. He knew and spoke of it openly. He knew he would have to tell Arthur one day, but hearing him speak of it like it was a normal thing was still a shock.

The young Arthur just laughed. " _Mer_ lin? Magic? Now I know you're lying about the whole time travel thing. Merlin doesn't have magic."

That was when the future Merlin decided to begin screaming again.

King Arthur began to order people about suddenly, telling them to cut off cursed Merlin's shirt and put an odd clear paste on his chest.

Not-evil Morgana was the one to use a dagger and reveal screaming Merlin's torso.

The knights and the guests gasped at the sight before them.

His chest was littered in scars. Some large, some small, but all of them seemed to be pulsing black. They were worse than his arms, but they conveyed a far more terrifying message. All over his arms, all the way to his collarbone, was littered with words. _Traitor. Coward._ and many others covered his arms. They were smaller, but they had obviously cut deep into the skin.

More screams.

Future Morgana spilled fresh tears.

The screams stopped after a minute.

"It's not your fault Morgana."

The voice came from cursed Merlin's lips, startling everyone.

"But it is. I captured you. I hired the torturer. I cursed you with the darkest of dark magic, just because I thought you had turned on me."

Cursed Merlin smiled at her and picked her hand up off the bed, bringing it to his chest.

"You were not yourself Morgana. You know that. My sufferings are the work of Morgouse."

The two stared at each other with an odd look in their eyes for a bit before King Arthur sighed. "Let's go. That was the worst one in a couple of months and I would honestly cringe at the thought of being around here after even the smallest flashback."

He ushered the small group out of the room, and as soon as he closed the door Uther exploded. "You leave a Lady alone with a _servant boy?_ How dare you. She is obviously in a weak state of mind! What if he made her do something against her will? How dare you!"

King Arthur rolled his eyes. "One, he is not a servant. He is Court Sorcerer and Royal advisor. He is also King of the Old Religion and of the Druids. Two, He is the most honorable man I know. For him to make anyone do something against their will would be the day Camelot falls. Third, and most importantly, THEY ARE MARRIED!"

Merlin and Morgana promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke to the feeling of thousands of hammers pounding into his head.

He moaned. "I just had the strangest... It wasn't a dream. I'm in the future. I'm married to Morgana."

He heard a laugh from the other side of the room. "Trust you to focus on the fact you married my sister instead of the fact you just saw yourself screaming and covered on scars he got from a notorious torturer or that you are court sorcerer."

Merlin sat up and looked around. King Arthur was leaning on a table, obviously trying, and failing, to hold in laughter.

Next to him was the Merlin who had screamed.

"Prat."

Merlin gave the future him a stare down. His hair was slightly longer, covering his ears. He was wearing what looked to be his normal outfit, but upon second glance, it was obviously not. The cloth of his shirt was softer and of better quality, reminding him of some of the shirts of Arthur's he washed. The neckerchief was less ragged as his own was, and the only other accessory he wore was a simple golden band on his right ring finger. That surprised Merlin. Peasants had bronze, or no bands at all. Gold was reserved for ones born of noble blood.

The future Morgana was standing beside him. She looked different than she looked now. Sadder. But less angry.

"So. Future. Why?" King Arthur said, turning to his Merlin. That's when Merlin realized the people from _his_ time were not in the room.

"Where is Arthur?" Merlin said, cutting off whatever his future self was going to say.

King Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a small grin before turning to _his_ Merlin. "Ha! You have to go on my next hunting trip with me!"

Future Merlin grinned. "I always come on hunting trips with you. Why do you think I agreed to the bet, even though I knew you would win?"

King Arthur opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and Morgana sighed and turned to Merlin.

"Arthur is safe. They were given quarters to stay in until you woke. I-she-Morgana woke an hour before you did. Uther was not pleased about us not answering questions without you though. I do not believe he is convinced he has traveled to the future, and Arthur may be the same, but he seems to be playing along with it for now."

King Arthur nodded and grabbed his Merlin's sleeve and Merlin's own rough jacket, dragging them out of the room. He called back over his shoulders, "Call for a meeting of the Round Table. Bring the visitors and arm them. I want them to feel confidant going into this meeting."

Lady Morgana smiled sadly and began walking the opposite direction of the King and the two Warlocks.

The next hour was a blur to Merlin. He was pulled about by a joking King Arthur and old Merlin, and he supposed the others were not getting the same treatment as him. What with the King trying to pick out a suitable outfit and his future self intervening with a couple 'Absolutely not.' And 'If you think I'm going to let you make a fool out of the past me, you've got another thing coming.' Eventually they decided to leave Merlin as he was and drug him to the room where they first appeared.

The Morganas, Uther, Merlin's Arthur, and the Queen were standing there, waiting for them.

"Where have you been! The meeting is going to start soon!" The Queen scolded, dragging the older men by the collars of their shirt and bringing them to their place at the round table.

People began filing into the room and they were all staring at the older Merlin with worry, not even noticing the newcomers.

"Friends, I have called this meeting for a very important reason. As I'm sure you all remember from the feast last night," _I was unconscious for a whole night?_ Merlin thought. "Merlin had a spell. Most of you know, that because he is Emrys, He can feel magic. It was cause for many of his collapses when he was my servant. Glad to make him Court Sorcerer, though. He was a lousy manservant." A chuckle came from the side of the room, and everyone looked to see the visitors, Merlin trying to hold back a snort. A gasp echoed through the council, and Merlin blushed from the attention.

King Arthur rolled his eyes and continued. "However, that was not what happened last night. Last night was the result of a terrible curse Merlin must bear. He has more information than I, though. Merlin, the table is yours."

The King sat as the soccer stood, causing Uther's eyes to narrow dangerously and his hand the itch toward his sword.

"Two years ago, you know that Arthur and I were kidnapped, but we came back after a week, and appeared unscathed. That is not the truth. Only a select few know what happened there and even then, they do not know all. Bandits did not kidnap Arthur and I. Morgana kidnapped us while she was still under Morgouse's control."

Lady Morgana winced and the young Morgana looked shocked. _Morgana was her sister. She would never control her._

"Morgana had at that time learned of my magic, so I had no way to get us out quickly, as I normally do. She had bound me with magical shackles, ones that would take me a while to release. I-I was not able t-to concentrate o-on t-that for long h-however, because Morgana had h-hired a man n-named A-Alen- "Merlin stopped. He was shaking, rubbing his chest.

The room was silent except for Merlin's struggled breathing.

King Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulders and gently pushed him back into his seat. The King's eyes were sad and shiny with tears.

"I can do it." The older warlock said, pushing against Arthur.

"Al- The torturer did not want anything from me. He had simply been hired to make me suffer. So be assured, Arthur nor I came back in full health. It had been almost the full week, and although we did not know that, my magic had become unstable. I must use my magic to live, so it would not allow itself to be chained forever. That was how Arthur learned of my magic.

"On our way, out of Morgana's reach, she cast the darkest spell known to any priestesses of the Old Religion. It, _bound_ , me and that week of torment. The effects of the curse are that whatever pain is bound to the victim, they will have phases where all they can experience is all that pain at once, at all moments. What you, _witnessed_ , was one such flashback. Even after I broke the spell holding Morgana in the dark, the curse was still in effect. It will never be lifted. Not even the Triple Goddess herself could change such a curse."

Lady Morgana was shaking in Gwen's arms, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. No one could hide the sadness in their gaze and the fear in their posture.

"No. No no no no no." Young Merlin muttered, backing slowly into the wall behind him.

Prince Arthur was looking at his manservant with curious eyes. He obviously still did not believe in the time travel situation, so he thought whatever they were speaking of was just hogwash.

"You can't really believe this, Merlin. It's idiotic. No man could ever survive a week with Alenzar."

But Merlin was shaking now, hiding his face in his knees as to not show the tears spilling from his eyes.

"Merlin, idiot, come on. Don't believe what these bogous sorcerers are saying. I mean, they even said you have magic!"

Merlin lost it. He let out a small chuckle, lifting his head from his knees. "Well they got that part right. I have no magic."

"Oh no." King Arthur said, sharing a glance with his friend. This is almost exactly how Arthur found out in the dungeons. Morgana had been teasing him for not using his magic, and that's when Merlin said the almost exact same thing.

"See Merlin! Now let's just-"

"Why are you so blind! You couldn't even see it when I told you. And now we've been sent to what is most definitely the future, and you laugh! You find that you are the Once and Future King, the greatest king who is to unite and rule Albion, and you believe it is hogwash! You want to know how I know that what they say is true? Because you knew. About my magic, about everything! You knew I was royalty, and even I did not know this until recently! You knew about my magic. The other half of the coin as Kilgarrah puts it. And no I don't _have_ magic. I _am_ magic."

The silence was eerie and the Future Merlin watched the scene unfold with an odd glint to his eye.

"Are you sure you're royalty?"

Merlin was shocked. He had expected Arthur to kill him on the spot, and he would not fight him. He knew he would be getting what he deserved, but for that question to fall from Arthur's lips almost knocked him off his feet.

"Gosh Arthur. Your almost as bad as I am." Future Merlin said with a smirk. "My past self wakes and all he can think about is _I marry Morgana?_ And then you learn of my magic about three years before scheduled and ask if I am sure I am a king."

"Yeah yeah. But really, are you sure? I've known for years and you never acted like a king. Do you even have a castle?"

Future Merlin sighed before turning to the past guests. Merlin's and Uther's jaws looked like they were about to hit the floor, and Morgana had this wild look in her eye, as if she were searching for an escape. Arthur was the only one who looked relatively normal, with his confused face.

"SORCERY!" Uther yelled before taking his sword out from his hilt, swinging it straight for Merlin.

Arthur was about to draw his sword when Uther was met with steel.

"Try to hurt my friend again, and I promise, father or not, I _will_ kill you without a second thought."

King Arthur then hit his deceased father with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out.

King Arthur turned back to the Round Table. "As you can see, there is another very important matter we need discuss. When Merlin goes into these flashbacks, his magic can't be 'reigned in' as he so nicely put it. This time, it seemed to grab some people from our past and bring them here. Uther, me as a Prince and before I found out about Merlin's magic, Merlin, and Morgana when she was still under Morgous's control. We have not entirely found when exactly they are fro-"

"They're from when I looked into the crystals at the crystal cave and found that Morgana would try to kill the king."

Past Morgana seemed to choke on her spit. "You looked into the crystals where magic began and survived? How?"

Future Merlin grinned at his wife, almost as if telling her to answer.

Lady Morgana smiled and said, "He's the most powerful sorcerer to ever live or ever will live. He wasn't lying when he said he is magic. He and magic are one in the same."

Morgana turned to her brother's servant. "I _TRUSTED_ you. I turned to you and told you of my magic, and you denied it. Denied that I had magic and your help along with it. I believed you were a good friend, and you poisoned me! And I have no Idea why!" She was screaming by the end, and Merlin was looking down in shame.

"Wait. Does everyone have magic now? Are you going to tell me that you are also of royal blood?" Prince Arthur said, drawing a hearty laugh from his future self.

"She _is_ of royal blood. Uther is her father."

Arthur groaned and sat down while Morgana went rigid. "That's why you said Lady Morgana Pendragon. Because that is your name."

Lady Morgana nodded and leaned into her husband's chest.

The rest of the afternoon meeting passed quickly, and the meeting was soon dismissed with a warning not to tell anyone of the time travelers' presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin, Younger Merlin, Arthur, Younger Arthur, Morgana and younger Morgana sat at the table in a guest room, waiting for the king to wake up.

King Arthur and Court Sorcerer Merlin were having a heated discussion about why Merlin's power decided to meddle with time.

"It's _your_ magic Merlin! Why can't you do your little snap fingers fix everything thing?"

"I don't just snap my fingers! I have to study, usually consult Kilgarrah, and ask the Druid council if they have ever heard of anything like this! Then I have to save your butt and the rest of Camelot! And this is _my_ magic. I had no idea what I was doing at the time and I would have to know what happened to undo it!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well-"

"BOYS! I have had enough of your squabbling. Get it together so we can send these people back! Arthur, you can sense Merlin's magic better than anyone, if anyone could be able to tell us what happened, it would be you, and if you don't know, no one does. Merlin, why _haven't_ you called your bloody cryptic know-it-all? They have ben here for one day and you still haven't done it!" Morgana scolded, making them both shut up.

Older Merlin looked as if he got an idea, because his eyes lit up and he turned to his King.

"What _exactly_ happened? I need every detail from right before I screamed, to right after I woke. _Everything_."

"It was at the end of the feast, meeting, whatever you want to call it, and as I dismissed everyone, you were the only one not to get up and I saw the look in your eyes that meant you were going to have a flashback. I ordered them all out, but you had started screaming. When they were all gone, it felt as if everything was being sucked out of me, but not killing me, just relocating. The life in the room seemed to focus on one point, and after a moment, it solidified, and Father, you, me, and Morgana were standing there.

As soon as they appeared, it was like your magic sent out a shockwave. I rushed you to Guias' chambers and found a bottle labeled _harn flower tonic_ and I remembered that is one of the things that made you stop, but there wasn't enough for one dose. The magical shockwaves were getting stronger and I gave you what was left. You stopped screaming and your magic stopped.

"Morgana had come in at that time, and she helped me get you to your room, putting you on the bed. A few minutes later, the time travelers came in, and you started screaming, but this time, your magic was not acting odd, and it was just one of your normal 'I might shatter the windows or give you a tail' episodes. Morgana found the recipe for the tonic for the scars and used magic to whip one up. We applied it and you stopped screaming. You woke and we left. That's it."

Younger Merlin and Prince Arthur looked about ready to fall out of their chairs. What was going on? Arthur seemed quite familiar with Merlin's magic, even though Prince Arthur was not.

"Thank you, Arthur. Do you think you could come see Kilgarrah with me? He might could use your insight."

Arthur nodded and stood with Merlin, both of them heading for the door.

"Wait! Merlin and I wish to come too." Arthur said, startling everyone.

Merlin and his future self shared a look, before King Arthur nods. "I would love to see Kilgarrah's face if you were not the one to summon him, Merlin. And I know that even if we forbid it, I _will_ come."

Future Merlin rolled his eyes but nodded, turning on his heals without a word.

The four left, leaving the two sorceresses alone.

"What are you doing, marrying the enemy. He tried to poison us!"

The older Morgana just looked at her sadly before answering. "Because I love him."

Morgana sputtered. "Are you enchanted or something?"

"No, but you are. Morgouse has been using you from the moment you met. When she created the sleeping spell, she also bound your heart and mind in darkness, slowly leaving you as just a husk of bitterness and hate. Merlin broke that enchantment. He gave me the light back in my life. He is the reason I am not dead, rotting somewhere."

"Morgouse is my sister. She would never harm me. She even gave me a bracelet to stop my nightmares."

Future Morgana got suddenly angry, standing with a look of rage on her face. "THAT BRACELET GOT ME INTO THIS WHOLE MESS!" She whispered the next part, her voice dangerously low. "The reason she could cast that enchantment at all is because of that bracelet."

Morgana was terrified. She knew they were in the future, she could sense it. Was she learning the truth?

Arthur had expected an old man. One who had practiced magic even before the purge.

So when his Merlin grinned and looked up to the sky, he was very surprised to hear a roar like call emit from his mouth.

" O, Dragarn! E male, soi ftengo metta tesd'hup anakess! "

"What in the world was that! Merlin!What did you do?"

"I called Kilgarrah. His face is going to be priceless."

Arthur was also surprised when a sound like The beating of wings came from the west, getting closer.

Arthur almost fainted when the dragon he killed, along with a white dragon, came into view, before landing in the middle of the clearing.

"Why is it that you... What did you do Merlin?" he dragon's voice was commanding at first, until he noticed the two time travelers. His voice then turned into an exasperated sigh.

"I might have lost control of my magic during one of my flashbacks, and brought four people from the past here. Arthur came to tell you what my magic was like, and I just wanted to freak you out with the presence of two Dragonlords. Prince Prat here insisted on coming."

The Dragon nodded. "I have been expecting this. It was written long ago, and is being fulfilled as each of you takes a breath."

"So he doesn't get any better with his answers?" Merlin asked his older self, who nodded with a hearty laugh.

"Dragon-what? You know- it talks- dragonlord?" Arthur's questions came out in a mess, his words jumbled and short.

"Me, Meet Kilgarrah, whom I am still mad at for killing people, but have taken a liking too. Yes he talks, Dragons are not the horrid beasts Father made them out to be. They are actually pretty smart when you give them a chance. Yes, Merlin is a dragon lord. Has been since his father... died."

Arthur nodded deliriously. This day was not going as planned.

The four men returned to the castle, expecting to find two Morganas talking happily or yelling angraly. Nope. They were sobbing. Like they had seen the worlds horrers and lived to tell the tale.

"Uhhh..." Servant Merlin wisely said.

Morgana from his time ran and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering something incomprehencable.

Merlin pushed her back, loking at her with the most shocked look on his face.

"I am so, so sorry." Was all Morgana was saying, repeating it over ind over.

"What? Why are _you_ of all people sorry?"

"For what I do. For what has been done."

"Morgana. What did you show her. Wait. No. I know the awnser. The better question is _why_?" Older Merlin asked, exasperated.

"She wouldn't believe me, that I had done horrid things, so I showed her. I showed her the things that were done to you. I didn't even mean to. I was thinking about it, she grabbed my wrist, and she saw them. I couldn't even stop the memories. They were like a dream. A horrid, awful dream."

Arthur (Merlin's Arthur) Reached down to help Lady Morgana up, and when his hand touched hers, he froze.

So naturally Merlin jumped in to help, grabbing Arthur's arm, pulling him away to another reality.

 _Merlin oppened his eyes, he saw a small cell, Arthur chained to one side, and himself to the other. Arthur and merlin woke, water dousing their faces simultaniasly._

 _"Welcome to me humble abode. I hope your not comfortable."_

 _The voice was coming from his mouth, but it was not his own. It was Morgana's. Her memory. That's what this is._

 _"Let us go witch." Memory Arthur shuoted, his voice echoing in the enclosed space._

 _"Oh, but brother, where is the fun in that?"_

 _Morgana's veiw moved towards Memory Merlin, who's hands were abovehis head, chained with shackles of iron._

 _Morgana was inched away from Memory Merlin's face, her breath mixing with his._

 _"Let us go Morgana, and I won't kill you." Memory Merlin said, low enogh that eeven in such a small space, Arthur could not hear._

 _Morgana let out a chuckle. "And how would you do that, Merlin?"_

 _Memory Merlin's eyes glowd gold and his hands fell from his shackels._

 _Morgana screamed in fury. "TRAITOR!"_

 _Morgana incanted a quick spell, while simultaniasly punched merlin, sending hin into the wall behind him with a sicening thud._

 _The memory faded and another began, still in Morgana's point of veiw._

 _Memory Merlin was again tied up, this time shirtless, and he had magical shackels on, each with runed twisting around it. His hands were no longer together. They were pulled apart, streached in a Y shape, and he was just barely able to touch the ground._

 _Memory Merlin was glaring as Morgana took out a dagger and brought it closer to his neck. "I could kill you now, you know. Take the thorn out of m side quickly. Or I could have some fun." Morgana smiled wickedly. "Make you scream."_

 _"Leave him out of this Morgana! It's me you want! Let him go!" Arthur struggled against his bonds, and Morgana sent a silencing spell his way, shutting him up._

 _Memory Merlin smirked at Morgana, as if thanking her for shutting the prince up. Morgana screamed, burrying the dagger deep into Memory Merlin's side. She took it out and began he work, drawing words into his arms, anything she thought described what she was feeling._

 _By the end of the memory, Memory Merlin had not shown any sign of pain, and he was bleading thuroughly from his arms and side._

 _The next memory began with Morgana talking to a man. He had dark shin and matted black hair that reached his shoulders. His blue eyes had an evil gleam to them._

 _Morgana handed the man a pouch of money. "Just make him suffer Alenzar."_

 _The memory seemed to do on fast foward and it stopped in the cell, Morgana sitting to the side as Merlin was whipped, his back to Alenzar._

 _"Count." Alenzar said as he brought the whip down on Memory Merlin's back._

 _"No."_

 _And so it repeated, Memory Merlin refusing to keep a tally of how many times he had been whipped._

 _Memory Merlin screamed on the twenty-fith lash, the sound almost peircing._

 _Alenzar gave a truly evil grin before he brought the whip down again. More screams. The memory of the whips seemed to last for forever before Alenzar swiched to worse methods. Branding rods, each glowing red hot, were pressed into Memory Merlin's hip, each in the same spot._

 _The memory faded, replaced by another. Choking Memory Merlin._

 _And Another. Barbed dagger being drug acrosshis chest._

 _And Another. Breaking his arm and hanging him from the ceiling._

 _More and more untill Merlin had seen all of wha had happened to himself that week, leading to the last day._

 _Morgana walked in and immidiatly took off Memory Merlin's shacles. "Use it."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Use it. Make Arthur hate you. Make him lead you to the pyre, ready to exicute you."_

 _"If Arthure were to lead me to the pyre, I would light the flame."_

 _Morgana seethed. Holding the dagger to his throat, she threatned him. "Use. Your. Magic."_

 _"I no longer fear death. You have made me wish for it Morgana. So induldge me."_

 _Morgana froze before slowly grinning. She turned away from Memory Merlin and walked over to Memory Arthur, who, other that losing a few pounds and beigh verry dirty, was fine._

 _"Use it or I kill your King."_

 _Morgana reliesed her silencing spell and the first thing Arthur did was growl. "You bring us here and torture my best friend, and then you accuse him of magic? What do you want Morgana?"_

 _Morgana pressed the dagger harder to his throat._

 _Memory Merlin glarred before standing. "You are right about one thing Arthur. I have no magic."_

 _Memory Merlin's eyes went gold and a light of pure Magic created a bubble of sorths around himself and Memory Arthur._

 _"I am magic."_

 _The Magic seemed to lash out, making the ground around them tremble and the roof break apart._

 _"** Wiergan ðêos gumðegen mid wæg of scînlâc. Racente of hê later ðêos wucu of torn. Ræcan of hê nænig pro swefan attraction with pron ðe ic ontimberlibban de timbrian. Sweart dwolcræft besittan hêo. Underhebban hêo gehðu hwænne hê nâteshwôn myne ðæge pro, wamcwide!"_

Morgana yelled as Memory Merlin and Memory Arthur faded, and the memory left Merlin shaking.

"What was _that_?"

Merlin fell to the ground, trembling.

"I am so sorry. You should not have seen that. I can't controll it. Please stay away." Lady Morgana said, shaking.

Older Merlin walked foward and reached his hand out to Lady Morgana.

She winced away. "Please don't."

Older Merlin grabbed her wrist, pulling her so she was inches away from him. "I spent so many years of my life believing I was a monster, Morgana. Please don't do thet to yourself."

Lady Morgana colapsed in his arms, sobbing into his chest. "Please forgive me."

"You have been for a long time."

Merlin and Arthur missed the whole exchange. They were to busy rembering the things they saw. Alenzar had been hired by _Morgana_ to make _Merlin_ of all people suffer.

It was horrible.

 ****Curse this man with the darkest of magic. Bind him to this week of pain. Give him no rest or reason to live. Black magic cover him. Bring him pain when he does not wish it, CURSE HIM!**

 **Used English to old english translator. Thats what the writers said they used so...**


	4. Chapter 4

King Merlin helped lady Morgana up from the floor. "Do you know why this is happening? You have never been able to show memories to others."

"I don't know. I just want to be normal."

King Arthur grinned from ear to ear. "Why'd you marry the most powerful warlock in existence then?"

"Merlin's the _WHAT?_ " Prince Arthur said, his voice slightly irritated.

The Queen, who, even if not as well as Merlin, knew the prince, could tell he was either about to lash out and do something he would regret, or pass out from lack of ability to process and exhaustion. "Let us all turn in and have the rest of the afternoon to calm down," A pointed look in the Prince's direction," and rest. We can discuss in better detail at dinner."

The rest of the day passed slowly, consisting of Merlin and Prince Arthur sitting in the latter's assigned chambers. Merlin would occasionally glance at his Prince, only to look down ashamed when he saw Arthur staring at him.

Arthur's face wasn't angry, per-say, but happy or pleased it was not.

Arthur himself wasn't sure what emotions his face portrayed, but with the way Merlin was looking at him, he assumed it was probably not good.

He wasn't mad at Merlin. He was more, upset. Upset that his best friend didn't trust him enough to tell him his secret. Upset he would even have this secret. The boy, _man,_ Arthur corrected himself, was truly an idiot if he thought coming to Camelot was a good Idea.

King Merlin sat with Lady Morgana in the cave under Camelot, which He, Arthur, and their significant others had turned into a small and calm area to get away from the worries and responsibilities of the court and kingdom.

"What will we do with them, Merlin? And Uther? We can't keep him under a sleeping spell forever! Thet would be low by your standards. Arthur would want to talk with him, for one." Morgana asked, staring at the brightly lit cavern walls.

She added in a quieter voice, "They saw, Merlin. They saw what I did. Your scars. Both mental and physical." A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Why can't we just be normal. A servant and the king's ward, that fell in love."

Merlin grinned. "It does say something that we consider that normal."

"A prince and servant falling in love? Totally normal! It may have never happened before, but more normal than two figures of druid prophecy, destined to love each other, by chance, born in different ranks, so they had an enchanted seer, who wasn't actually evil, out to get them thrown off the thrown and as far apart as possible.

"The seer later falls into conflict with the protector of prophecy king, causing them to be at odds for almost seven years before he learns that she was enchanted. He took the enchantment off, and before that could happen was cursed to relive torture.

"The seer and protector fall in love, against all odds, and help defend the previously magic-hating kingdom. With magic." Merlin ended with a grin."What do you mean our lives aren't normal?"

Morgana laughed, the pleasant sound echoing off the walls. "Completly normal."

They sat in each other's arms for hours, almost not realizing it was almost time for dinner.

Over the last few years, they had become each others crutch. Morgana would often wake with nightmares of things she had done. Merlin was the only one able to keep her from the edge of sanity. When Merlin would have flashbacks, it was either Morgana or Arthur. Morgana could show him she wasn't enchanted, and Arthur was the other half of his coin, the one that could make him whole.

"We could run away. Leave our destiny behind." Morgana suggested with a weary sigh.

Merlin began to shake his head and protest with vigor. "Last time I tried that, she died. Anyone that distracts me from destiny, they end up dead."

"Hmm," Morgana replied with only a humm, already distracting herself with messing with Merlin's callused hands, rubbing her fingers over them. _**(Sorry anyone who isn't into the little bits of fluff thrown into this. I can be a helpless romantic sometimes, and I am in a mood.)**_

King Arthur ran around the castle, speaking with knights and lords, reviewing documents. The life of a king was tedious, even if he knew it was rough being a servant. (A body-switching magical bout had left him in Merlin's body for a day. That wasn't fun.)

His mind would wander to his father in his brief moments of rest. He wanted more than anything, to speak with him. He knew it hadn't ended well when he spoke with his father's spirit, but it was still odd knowing his late father was alive and well in a bed on the other side of the castle.

What would he say? What could he say? He had already told him he was wrong about magic, then knocked him out. He knew that wouldn't sit well. He could say, _Hi father! I know we had a bad first impression, but I would like to catch up with you, even if I know what is going on at the moment even better that you and it would mostly be me scolding you!_ Yeah, somehow, he didn't think that would work.

Arthur stopped in his tracks. Merlin had some explaining to do.

Merlin made his way toward the dining hall, keeping five steps behind the prince.

Arthur had seemed to come to a close on his opinion, even if he would not tell Merlin what it was, so it was better not to get on his bad side.

They passed the room where Uther was staying, only to stop abruptly what raised voices were coming from the inside.

"Idiot-sleep-you did!"

"Morgana-My fault-seriously-prat."

It was obvious who the voices belonged too, even if the sentences were to muffled to only hear parts.

The voices went silent.

"We know you're at the door." King Merlin called, his voice sounding like a sigh.

Merlin and Prince Arthur tore down the hall, smiles growing on their faces.

Spying on your best friend as he talks to someone is one thing, but trying to listen to a conversation between your future self and your future best friend in another.

Judging by the stupid grin on Arthur's face, Merlin could tell he felt the same.

Uther was led down the hall by his new sworn enemy and son.

Dinner, he thought with a wicked gleam in his eye, was going to be a spectacle.

 **Sorry it's been so long guys. School's been bad and I recently got really sick. So if you thought I gave up on my stories, YAY! Your wrong! (ok, that would sound so odd out of context) Don't give up on me yet! reviews and coments apriciated.**


End file.
